


TURN YOUR SWAG OFF

by PlushieLordLexi



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Digital Art, Multi, Silly, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushieLordLexi/pseuds/PlushieLordLexi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy artwork of the Juri x Shiori x Miki pairing. Juri, please get your swag checked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TURN YOUR SWAG OFF

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Needlemouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needlemouse/gifts), [SaraJaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/gifts), [cypsiman2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypsiman2/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> One of those things that has been rotting on my hard drive for a while, oops.
> 
> Shiori Takatsuki, Juri Arisugawa and Miki Kaoru from Revolutionary Girl Utena in a polyamorous relationship. Yep. Juri forgot to turn her swag off this morning, so now she has cuties kissing her!
> 
> ...wait, how is that is a BAD thing?
> 
> Yeah, this. This sort of seeped away my sanity near the end. Not my best work, but I like it tons. It's cute.
> 
> It's so freaking pink and sparkly!
> 
> This has been Lexandie McGaz (AKA Lexi, Xandie, etc.) giving you your daily reminder to kiss your senpai. Have a nice day!
> 
> Shiori, Juri and Miki do not belong to me. Please do not sue me, BePapas.  
> Art is mine, do not use without asking!


End file.
